


Melissa George and the Secrets of the Universe

by stars_in_our_eyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Yes this is a self-insert, fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/stars_in_our_eyes
Summary: *slaps fic* This bad boy can fit so much shitty writing in it





	Melissa George and the Secrets of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps fic* This bad boy can fit so much shitty writing in it

It all started with a vacation. 

Melissa and her four closest friends, Erin, Hazel, Grace, and Sarah, on a trip to London, to celebrate her birthday. The first two days were full of fun, sight-seeing wandering. And everything was perfect. Until the second night. 

They were chatting about that new movie, and how Lucia Duke was so amazing in it in that _one scene_ , and how the theatre’s popcorn cost way too much. Melissa heard scuffling outside the room. “Guys...? Something’s wrong...” she whispered. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Grace comforted. 

Then came the creatures. They shot the door down and rolled into the room. They were shaped like salt shakers and painted garishly bright colours. They shouted “EX-TER-MIN-ATE!” in monotone voices and shot everyone they could.

Melissa ducked into the darkest corner, barricading herself behind two chairs and a nightstand. They shot and shot and shot. Her friends screams rang out. Finally the creatures concluded there was no one left. The things smashed the glass windows that stretched from floor to ceiling and floated off into the night. 

Those goddamn Power Ranger salt shakers were all gone. All except one. It turned its eyestalk. It saw her. Good. She grabbed the lamp, jumped out of her barricade and started bashing it over the head with it. 

It screamed, “EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!” She knew it was trying to kill her. She didn’t care. All she could feel was rage, endless, blinding rage, until finally the thing stopped fighting. Dead, if it had ever been alive in the first place.

A woman with curly red hair ran in. She looked over to where Melissa was still standing, glowering, over the dead creature. 

“Looks like I missed the party,” she quipped. Melissa frowned at the woman. 

“Who are you?” 

“Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m the Doctor,” she grinned. Melissa wasn’t amused. 

“That’s your name?” The stranger nodded. Melissa remembered the creature was still standing there. 

“Do you know what this is?” Melissa asked, nodding toward the monster. The... _Doctor_ ’s expression hardened. 

“It’s a Dalek,” she explained. She noticed the bodies on the floor. “Oh, I didn’t know... I’m so sorry.” Melissa inhaled sharply. 

They—they couldn’t be dead. She put the lamp down on the coffee table and knelt beside Hazel’s lifeless body. Her friend’s tufts of short brown hair framed her face, her brown eyes still frozen in an expression of terror. Melissa felt for a pulse. Nothing. Just cold, clammy skin and a fearful face. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes but blinked them back.

She darted from body to body, but they were really gone. Melissa gulped and went to close their eyes. She couldn’t bear seeing their scared eyes. 

She felt strangely hollow now, like an empty shell. She sat down on the couch and wept. Tears poured out and she couldn’t stop them, nor did she try. Melissa felt someone sit down beside her. She looked up at the Doctor, who wore a sympathetic look. Melissa could see light freckles on her nose she hadn’t noticed before, and her grey eyes had flecks of gold in them. 

“Do you know what the amazing thing about humans is?” The Doctor asked gently. 

Melissa shook her head, still shaking.

“I’ve met plenty of them, in plenty of terrible, terrible scenarios. Some were good people, some were bad. But the one thing that always remained consistent was that will to live, to get back up and keep going. It’s brilliant, really. You lot will fight to the end of the universe to survive. And what makes you think you won’t get through this? You’re a survivor, just like the rest of them, and you can’t let this break you.”

Melissa nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“That was a real inspiring speech, Doc.” The corner of the Doctor’s mouth twitched up in amusement.

“I’m Melissa, by the way,” she said, extending a hand to her. The Doctor shook it vigorously. 

“Now, where the fuck do I find those Daleks?” she asked grimly, standing up and examining the shattered glass.

The Doctor grinned widely. “I was hoping you’d ask that.”


End file.
